Together to the End
by Galantron
Summary: Both Haru Yoshioka and Makoto Konno have moved on from past events in their lives. Now Haru is attending Makoto's high school and they quickly become best friends. But their friendship will be put to the test when, much to her shock, Haru becomes half-cat again. Now, with 3 of her old friends and a new ally, Haru's furry problem thrusts her and Makoto into their greatest adventure.
1. Prelude

Name: Haru Yoshioka

Age: 17

Height: 5 feet 4 inches

Weight: 120 pounds

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Milk chocolate brown

Hair length: Neck length often fashioned into a ponytail

Name: Makoto Konno

Age: 17

Height: 5 feet 4 inches

Weight: 120 pounds

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Medium brown

Hair length: Short with bangs

* * *

They both had been through events that would radically change their lives forever. Haru had gone through the challenges presented by narrowly getting forced to marry Prince Lune of the Cat Kingdom. Makoto went through a trivial time when she gained the ability to "leap through time". These events emotionally weighed heavily on both of them. But they both emerged from these events as new and completely changed individuals. They would then be brought together by fate and become close friends. But a new adventure would put their new-found friendship to the test. This is our story.


	2. Chapter 1: July 14th, 2005

Arakawa Ward, Tokyo

July 14th, 2005

8:03 am

At the address of 1 Chome-12-14 Nishinippori in the Arakawa Ward of Tokyo, there stood the house of the Konno family. In her bedroom, just waking up, was 17 year old Makoto Konno who was attending the Tokyo Metropolitan Bamboo Table High School which was within 20 minutes of her house. When Makoto looked at her alarm clock, she realized she was running out of time to get to the school on time and instantly became alert and get out of bed and started getting ready for school. When she was all dressed in her white button-up shirt and black skirt, Makoto bolted out the front door of her house and made for her school with haste. Never did she notice a young girl the same age as Makoto following close behind her from the house next door at the address of 1 Chome-12-15 Nishinippori on the same block. She had only been transferred to Makoto's high school from Kitazono High School the previous day. She wore her hair in a ponytail, a white button-up shirt with a dark blue sleeveless vest and skirt, along with a red bowtie on the neck of her shirt. The name of this girl was Haru Yoshioka. Without noticing each other, Makoto and Haru made it to their class only minutes before the 8:25 bell.

* * *

Tokyo Metropolitan Bamboo Table High School, Arakawa Ward, Tokyo

12:35 pm

Lunch had begun for the school. Makoto and her old friend, Yuri Hayakawa, were having their lunches on a stone bench next to a tree across from a field on the campus. They were talking about what girls usually would talk about until Makoto brought something up, purely out of curiosity.

Makoto asked as she pointed over to the young girl sitting under the shade of another tree across from them, "Yuri, do you know anything about that girl over there?"

Yuri replied, "Oh, her? Her name is Haru Yoshioka. She transferred from Kitazono High School yesterday."

Makoto said, "So she's from the Itabashi Ward."

Yuri added, "Yes. She's in the same class we are in. Hard to believe you didn't notice her until today."

Makoto replied, "Well, I've still been thinking about Chiaki a lot."

Yuri said, "I see. I kinda thought so."

Makoto added, "But who knows? Maybe I can try to get to know Haru. She could make a good friend."

Yuri added, "Maybe. You should try talking to her. She looks like she doesn't have any friends yet."

Makoto would get her chance to talk to Haru sooner than she would think and they would become friends very quickly.

* * *

Tokyo Metropolitan Bamboo Table High School, Arakawa Ward, Tokyo

4:05 pm

Makoto was taking her classes' notebooks to a room upstairs, when much to her surprise, she saw Haru in that room, looking out of a window at the view. At first hesitant, Makoto then reflected on Yuri's suggestion that she should try speaking with her. Meanwhile in the room, Haru was looking down at the school courtyard, she then heard Makoto opening the door and entering the room.

Haru then said as she started walking from the window, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just finishing up in here and I'll be on my way now."

Makoto said as she put the notebooks on the teacher's desk, "No, it's OK. I was just here to put away these notebooks. But I don't think we've been properly introduced. I've already learned who you are, Haru. My name is Makoto Konno. It's good to meet you."

Haru said as she sat on a desk across from where Makoto stood, "It's nice to meet you too, Makoto."

Makoto added, "I've heard that we are in the same homeroom class."

Haru said happily, "That's true. I can't believe that."

Makoto stated, "Yeah. Maybe it's like we were meant to know each other."

Haru added, "Maybe."

Then Makoto asked, "So, do you wanna be friends?"

Haru thought for a few seconds and then said, "Yeah. Sure, I'll do it."

Makoto replied, "Thanks Haru. You're such a sweet girl."

In that moment, Haru Yoshioka and Makoto Konno became the best of friends very quickly.

* * *

Arakawa Ward, Tokyo

4:41 pm

Makoto was halfway home when she saw Haru walking along the same street. Makoto walked over to Haru.

Makoto said, "Hey Haru."

Haru replied, "Oh, hi Makoto. I didn't expect you here."

Makoto added, "Nor I you. Going home I see."

Haru said, "Yes and I see you are too. Where do you live?"

Makoto replied, "1 Chome-12-14 Nishinippori."

Haru said surprised, "That's next door to my address! My address is 1 Chome-12-15 Nishinippori."

Makoto said happily, "Our houses are practically right next door to each other! Not to sound all horoscopy, but this has got to be biggest cosmic coincidence of this century."

Haru added, "Yeah, maybe we were meant to be together. Then I say that we should stick together and be best friends forever."

Makoto said in agreement, "Together to the end."

With that, Haru and Makoto happily walked back to their homes. This was the beginning of a friendship that would be put through the greatest of tests.


End file.
